


Say It Again

by hiddensonata



Series: Oh, Baby Can't You Hear Me Moan? [Rated E One-Shots] [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, hidashi, older!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddensonata/pseuds/hiddensonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, Mr. Takachiho?” He whispered, leaning in closer to Hiro, his breath tickling Hiro’s lips.</p>
<p>“Professor, please,” Hiro begged softly, wanting to feel those lips against his.</p>
<p>“Please what, Hiro? Tell me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a butt for not updating my stories on time, so as an apology, I have written this for you, dear reader. I know it's short, but I promise to write you a better, longer one soon! As always, I edited this story to the best of my ability, so if there are any errors, please let me know! Also, I do not own BH6 or its characters.   
> Quick Note(s): Hiro is 18 in this one!   
> Enjoy~

_*** * *** _

Hiro stood outside of his professor’s office, toying nervously with the edge of his SFIT hoodie.

He had knocked the door and was waiting patiently for the man to answer. They normally didn’t meet each other this late, but it had been a busy week for them both, and Hiro didn’t really care as long as he was able to see Professor Hamada. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door was opened, revealing the smiling face of said professor.

“Good evening, Mr. Takachiho! Please, come in.”

Hiro walked into the familiar office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the mahogany desk. His professor walked around and settled into his own chair, that stupidly bright smile still on his face, and when his warm coffee brown eyes met Hiro’s, the young man couldn’t help but avert his gaze, feeling his face heat up from the attention.

“What can I help you with, Mr. Takachiho?”

_Oh hell no._ He was in no mood to play games, especially after waiting for **an entire week.** _Ugh, whatever_ , he thought to himself, because he knew he wouldn’t get what he wanted unless he played along.

“I was w-wondering if, um . . . y-you know . . .” Hiro managed to stutter out, looking everywhere except at his professor.

“I’m afraid I don’t know, you’ll have to be more _specific_ , Mr. Takachiho.”

He wasn’t really going to make Hiro say it out loud, was he? This man . . . he could be goddamn infuriating sometimes.

Hiro couldn't help but let out a small gasp when he felt his professor’s hand caress his cheek.

“Well, Mr. Takachiho?” He whispered, leaning in closer to Hiro, his breath tickling Hiro’s lips.

“Professor, **please** ,” Hiro begged softly, wanting to feel those lips against his.

“Please what, _Hiro_? Tell me.”

“Touch me.”

-

“Ah~ Ooh, p-professor!”

“You feel so good, Hiro,” the older man whispered lewdly into his ear, pounding into him harder from behind. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.”

The desk shook beneath them, books and graded papers strewn across the floor.

“You’re mine, Hiro, all mine.”

“Yours,” Hiro croaked out, hands scrambling for purchase when his professor thrusted into him faster, _harder._

“Only yours, always yours, oh fuck, _Tadashi_ –”

Professor Hama-, Tadashi moaned into his ear, reaching around to stroke Hiro’s cock.

“Say it again, Hiro.”

“A-ah, Tadashi!”

“I love it when you say my name, Hiro. Just like that, say it again for me, baby.”

“Oh god, Tadashi. Fuck~ Tadashi, _I’m going to cum . . ._ **”**

“ _Cum for me, Hiro_.”

Hiro screamed as he came, streaks of white covering the mahogany desk. Tadashi came not longer after, moaning Hiro’s name as he filled his favorite student with his cum.

_*** * *** _

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, there we have it, a student/teacher fic. (*whispers* I actually really enjoy this kink, so I may or may not have been thinking dirty while I was in class today ha ha) I hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments/criticisms/kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I really do apologize for not updating on schedule, but please expect A LOT from me in the next few days c: If I don't do my job, come yell at me, because I need to learn how to stay focused ha ha. 
> 
> Okie dokie, some contact info:
> 
> Twitter: @[ **_HiddenSonata01_ ** ](http://twitter.com/HiddenSonata01)! 
> 
> Tumblr (though I may not be active for some time): @[ **_hidden--sonata_ ** ](http://hidden--sonata.tumblr.com)!
> 
> And if you wanted to email me: hiddensonata01@gmail.com!
> 
> Alright, I think that's it! As always, thank you for taking the time to read my nonsense. I love you so much, dear reader ♥
> 
> Until next time~ c;


End file.
